Lighting accessories, such as motion detectors, lighting controllers, heat sensors, light sensors and the like, can be used with various lighting fixtures. One example includes using a lighting accessory with a high-bay lighting fixture, which is typically suspended from relatively high ceiling (such as in a warehouse) placing the lighting fixture closer to the floor where people will be working and where the light will be required. However, it was realized by the inventors of the current disclosure that problems exist with connecting lighting accessories to lighting fixtures, such as high-bay lighting fixtures, and that improvements in lighting accessory connection and extension devices are needed. Example problems realized include there being a limited selection of lengths that a lighting accessory can be separated from a lighting fixture when connected to the lighting fixture, and extension devices interfering with the operation of the sensor or the lighting fixture. Certain features of the present disclosure address these and other needs and provide other important advantages.